


Shut up, Cas, I'd Never Leave You

by alotofphandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, High School, High School AU, M/M, bit of angst, bit of jealous dean, cute ending though, it's just adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofphandoms/pseuds/alotofphandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU</p><p>Dean is a senior and Cas is a sophomore who gets hit on by some jock and Dean is a little jealous and then they go to Cas' place and watch The Lord Of The Rings again lol</p><p>cute and fluffy with a bit of angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up, Cas, I'd Never Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'm going be uploading a few chaptered fanfics soon so I hope they're good as well. Don't forget to like if you like it! :)

"Babe! Cas!" Castiel turned around from his locker to see Dean Winchester, his actual boyfriend (which was still so weird to think), practically running through the hall to get to him. Cas smiled at Dean's excited face and the fact that he was pretty much shoving through the freshman in his way of getting to his beautiful boyfriend. Dean slowed down as he got to Cas' locker and practically breathed out the longest sigh of relief Cas had ever heard. Cas giggled at this, thinking about how infectious Dean's happiness was.

"What is-" Cas was promptly cut short by Dean's lips pressing against his. Cas relaxed into the contact and Dean smiled against his lips. Dean pulled away slowly, smiling brightly down at Cas. Castiel just giggled at him, blushing slightly. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I just think you're beautiful.." Dean answered, so simply like it was an obvious fact. Cas rolled his eyes, though blushing as he turned to walk out of the school. Dean began following him, slinging an arm around Cas' shoulder, protectively. "So any reason you ran over here instead of just waiting by your car for me?" Cas questioned, leaning into Dean's side.

"Well one, I didn't get to see you this morning because you're dumb doctor's appointment." Dean grumbled, jokingly earning a laugh from Cas as they walked through the halls together. "And I really needed to kiss you and two because I heard Chris Walker was flirting with you in third period." Dean scoffed at his name, saying it in an annoyed tone.

"Hmm, he tried." Cas answered, looking up at Dean. "I just kind of ignored him, I didn't even realize what he was trying to do until Charlie pointed it out to me. She told me he was just trying to get into my pants though." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Please, like Walker would ever be able to get you out of those annoying pants with that leather thing on 'em." Dean teased, lovingly.

"Excuse me?" Cas said with a chuckle and a bright smile. Dean laughed. "Are you again trying to tell me I should stop wearing a belt because Mr. Winchester that is not of your concern." Castiel tried to answer seriously but ended up giggling at the end. Dean laughed and turned to kiss Cas on the lips swiftly. They walked out the front door still practically joined at the hip.

"I hate that you're a sophomore." Dean told him, staring ahead as Cas looked up at him.

"Why?" Cas asked, wondering why Dean was just mentioning this now as they had never really talked about their two year age difference. 

"I don't get to be in your classes or protect you from the assholes who hit on you and can't keep there unsatisfied dicks in there pants." Dean said, pouting slightly. Cas giggled. "Why are you laughing? I'm serious, I wanna be able to see you all the time..." Dean said, taking his arm off Cas' shoulder and leaning him against the Impala while moving his hands to rest on Cas' hips.

"Well you know I'm not just going to leave you for the idiots in my classes, I love you Dean Winchester." Cas answers simply, confused at Dean's protectiveness over him. "I'm sure you get hit on by girls and guys all the time."

"Yeah but I just wanna be able to look out for you ya know? And I wanna actually sit with you in class or something and not just in the library during study hall." Dean complains, moving his fingers to brush against Cas' neck. Cas just smiled and leaned over to kiss Dean softly.

"You're so adorable." Cas mumbled for only them to hear, kissing Dean's nose chastely. Dean rolls his eyes playfully and steps back, gesturing for Cas to step back. He opened the door for him and Cas smiled, getting in the car. Dean walked over to his side and they began to drive in comfortable silence.

Later they were cuddled up on the couch in Castiel's living room. Cas had his head rested on Dean's chest as they both laid out on the sofa. Cas had requested they watch The Lord of The Rings, again, and Dean complied reluctantly. They laid in silence, watching the movie on the screen. Dean thread his finger through Cas' dark locks and watched him immerse himself into the film. 

"Cas.." Dean said, breaking the silence between them.

"Hmm?" Cas mumbled, not looking up at him.

"You wouldn't..." Dean paused not knowing what to say exactly. "You wouldn't leave me for the guys in your classes... would you?" Dean asked, not being able to drop the subject. Cas froze, jerking his head up to look at Dean's face, trying to figure out if he was serious. Cas paused the movie to sit up.

"Dean, you're not serious are you?" Cas asked and Dean shrugged, sitting up slightly.

"I mean... Wouldn't you like to have a boyfriend your age that had your classes and you at least got to see him in the halls once in a while." Dean mumbled, looking down at his hands. Castiel was shocked to see his confident exterior drop for him. 

"Dean.. I wouldn't want anyone but you." Cas whispered, leaning in to hug him. Dean hugged him back but still felt tense.

"Are.. Are you sure?" Dean questions and Cas kisses his lips tenderly just to shut him up. 

"Of course I'm sure. I love you Dean, not those douchebags in my grade." Castiel told him, locking their eyes together.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean told him, kissing Cas again. 

Cas pulled away with a bright smile, "If anyone should be worried about someone stealing the other it's me. You're a senior, everyone in the school wants you." Cas joked but Dean's smile drops.

"Shut up, Cas. I'd never leave you." Dean says, pulling Cas to his chest as the slip into the position from before.

Cas smiled brightly, lacing their fingers together. "Good, because I wasn't planning on letting you go."


End file.
